


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Heroes And Villains Side Stories [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Light Angst, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sometimes Jongdae doesn't know what he would do without Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Heroes And Villains Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876060





	Untitled

**5:24 PM**

"So how were your classes?"

Jongdae shrugged indifferently in response to Baekhyun's question."I guess they were alright."He answered."I mean it's not like I really care how well I do in class."

Baekhyun laughed slightly."Ain't that the truth."He said.


End file.
